1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to radio communication transmission systems and in particular to a novel communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to transmit data in digitalized form which is modulated onto a radio frequency carrier by means of frequency and/or phase modulation. In such systems interference occurs as, for example, by ignition sparks or interrupters, so-called manmade noise or by deliberate interference by enemies such as ECM methods.